Right Here, Right Now
by littlemeg06
Summary: Josef does a little pushing of his own for McBeth. When faced with a quandry, who can you possibly turn to?


i swear, this is just a seg way, not an abandonment from ItheN. And i'm using the characters from ItN but it doesn't have any bearing on that story.

ok, so this was obviously inspired by ep. 16 of ML. it was the most romantic scene in the whole show and i had problems for a little bit trying to reign in my giggles, seriously, i think i have a problem, lol. this is a one-shot, my least fave medium... but its a one shot kind of idea, so bear with me please, lol.

ok, so I don't own anything from ML. again i ask you, if i owned josef, would i seriously be here right now? um, don't think so! lol, enjoy and please bring my show back!! :(

**Right Here, Right Now: What Smart Vampires Say to Sex**

"Hey Josef?"

"Yes?"

"Why can't you go a day without sex?"

Josef looked up from the financial portfolio he was reviewing and grinned in a most predatory way. The short brown haired vamp who had asked the question grinned right back. He set the folder down on his desk and rested all four legs of his chair on the ground.

"Well, it's funny you should ask that question on today of all days..."

MLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Mick, it's time we talked about it." Beth suggested firmly, laying a gentle hand on his arm. Mick turned to look at her, his expression so pained that she almost wanted to take it back. But she didn't. This needed to be out in the open and he needed to hear this.

"Beth please, just give me a little while." he pleaded. Beth shook her head.

"No Mick. Now." The vamp sighed and stopped outside Josef's front door.

"The answer's still no Beth, it's too dangerous, you don't understand." Beth rolled her eyes and knocked on the solid wood barrier.

"I understand more than you think. Josef does it all the time and nothing bad happens." she argued. Mick shook his head wildly.

"That's different Beth, this is a special circumstance." Beth sighed.

"Why? Cause it's me?" Mick shook his head as a tall, broad vampire opened the door and ushered them inside. They walked in a strained silence to the living room Josef mostly entertained in.

"No, it's just, difficult. Really hard actually."

"Well I'd hope it would be." A sultry voice from the direction of the door came floating down to them. Mick sighed and rubbed his forehead.

A brown haired vampire waltzed down the two steps to them and grinned at the bickering pair.

"Samantha, you're up early." Mick observed. Sam grinned at him, flashing some fang and shrugged.

"Didn't want to miss anything." Beth smiled at her and shook her head. "Oh, please continue, this is really starting to um, heat up." Mick blushed and Beth gently shoved the girl in the shoulder. Of course, it didn't accomplish anything, but the sentiment was the same.

Sam glanced at Mick and shook her head.

"Poor Mick, can't even talk about a vampire's favorite past time without blushing. I bet Beth can talk about it." She looked at the human who grinned and nodded, a wicked gleam coming into her eyes. "See, the human can talk about it."

"Oh, I love talking about it," Beth said huskily, moving slowly towards Mick, who backed up just as fast. Sam grinned and prowled towards Mick as well, waving to a grinning Josef who had just entered the room. Josef laughed silently as the two women pinned Mick against a wall and moved foreword to grab Sam, who backed off willingly.

"Come on Mick," Beth taunted, eyes sparkling with a blue fire Mick could barely resist. "What are you afraid of?" Mick turned his head away and Josef sighed.

"Sam you know there's only one way to accomplish this, right?" Josef asked, glancing down at the vampire at his side. Sam grinned wolfishly as her fangs extended.

"Slow and painful, huh?" she asked, turning to face her sire. Josef's own fangs extended slowly as he returned her grin.

"Oh, only the good kind." he replied, before latching his teeth into her neck. Sam gasped and clung to the older vamp, lost in the passionate waves rushing through her.

Beth watched, fascinated as Mick's own fangs slowly became visible as he watched the display before them. Beth blushed as Sam molded herself against Josef and turned back to Mick who was watching her with a glance that made her shiver in anticipation. Josef let go of Sam's neck and turned her to see their friends. Mick was stalking slowly towards Beth, who was retreating even slower.

Mick glared over at Josef and growled,

"That was a dirty trick Josef."

Sam grinned.

"Oh, you have no idea..." Josef grinned back and replied,

"Sorry Mick, but if it's the only way I'm going to get you to release your inner vamp, it's what I'm going to do." Beth, still retreating, waiting to be caught, asked,

"What hapened?"

"Lust," Josef explained, "Is the biggest trigger for a vamp. Sam here, being a newbie, is the perfect trigger for Mick to let loose his inner vamp." He paused to lap at the fast healing bite marks on Sam's neck. "When tapped properly." he finished thickly.

Mick purred low in his throat as he pinned Beth against a wall, slowly inhaling her scent.

"You're going to pay for this Josef," he growled, his brain taking in Beth's mingled signals of surprise and anticipation and sending them straight down.

Josef grinned, leading Sam out of the room with a chuckle.

"A vamp's gotta do what a vamp's gotta do Mick."

He looked down at Sam who grinned right back.

"Right here, right now. What smart vamps say to sex." they intoned seriously before laughing and ducking as two pairs of pants came hurtling out of the room at them.


End file.
